STAR WARS: RAISING LUKE
by Anakinluver4
Summary: Anakin never turned to the dark side. Padme dies leaving Anakin alone to raise thier son Luke. Then Obi Wan offers him a spot on the jedi council but he would have to move him and his son to the temple.   Warning: Spanking. Don't like don't read.


STAR WARS: Raising Luke.

Note: Anakin never turned to the dark side. He never got the dreams of Padme dying child birth.

Summary: Padme dies in child birth leaving Anakin to raise their son as a single father.

Warning: Spanking of a child and in later chapter There will be spanking of a teen. (Both will be Luke.)

Note: It has been a very long time since I saw star wars episode 2 or episode 3 so I don't remember which of Anakin's arms are metal so in this story I will say it's his left that is the mechanical arm. If I'm wrong then I am sorry.

Luke age 9: The Stowaway

Anakin was sitting at the table talking with Obi Wan Kanobi. Obi Wan was telling him about his last mission. "I really could have used you for back up. But that's not the real reason I came here today." Obi Wan said looking into Anakin's eyes.

"What do you mean Obi Wan?" Anakin asked curious.

"Well I came here because the council would like you to come back to the temple. We want to reinstate you as a Jedi but you will have a new rank. This time you will join the council as a master. If you are willing to agree." Obi Wan said.

"What about Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Well. That is up to you Anakin. You can bring him. And if he's force sensitive then he is the right age to become an apprentice. He should of course live with you." Obi Wan informed Anakin.

"I don't know Obi Wan. It's been a long time. I'm out of practice. Well I mean I do often spar on my own. But I haven't fought against someone since Luke was born. And I want to go back to the temple. But I also don't. Too many memories. I don't think I want to open those wounds again. I will have to think on it Obi Wan." Anakin said honestly.

Obi Wan nodded. "I understand. But if you want to you could go for a test drive. You could come with me to my next destination. I am not very good with this bigger ship as you know. And you can pilot anything. You also said that Luke had a woman who watches him sometimes. So you wouldn't have to worry about him." Obi wan offered.

Anakin was so tempted to say yes. All that Obi wan had said was true. There was no need to worry about Luke. The only problem Anakin could see there was that Luke would want to come too and then Anakin would have to say no. And Obi Wan did hate to fly the new ship he had. Anakin saw no real reason to say no. Mainly because he did want to go. But...

"What are we gonna be doing?" Anakin asked.

"O it's a diplomatic meeting with the current Queen Of Na Boo. We are simply going to see about a problem she seems to be having. They wouldn't really tell us what the problem was though. Which is partially why I was assigned. And if you come with me it will be like old times. And maybe it will help you make up your mind better if you remember the old days." Obi Wan said.

Anakin thought for only a moment. "Okay I will go with you. But I need to get Trista to watch Luke while I am gone. I'll go talk to her now. And then I need to wait until Luke comes home so I can tell him goodbye." Anakin said running though all the things he needed to do.

After Anakin talked to Trista he came back home to wait for Luke.

Anakin fixed supper for Luke as he did every night.

Luke came running in and then stopped as he saw Obi Wan. He never really knew what to think about Obi Wan. He knew he was a Jedi Master and that he had trained his dad to be a Jedi Knight. And he came to visit often. But his dad always seemed sad when Obi Wan left.

"Hi Ben." Luke greeted just to annoy Obi Wan. When he had been five he could not say Obi Wan and somehow he had saddled him with the name Ben and he had called him that ever since. And he knew it bothered the older Jedi because he had told Luke more then once that he knew Luke could say Obi Wan and to please stop calling him Ben. But of course the boy was just like his father. He never listened.

Anakin put his son's plate on the table.

"Come here and eat. And stop being a brat." Anakin said firmly.

Luke came over to his chair and sat down while his father sat in the chair that was between him and Obi Wan.

Luke began to eat his food and was soon finished.

"Can I go back out and play?" Luke asked then added "Please. Just for ten more minutes?" Luke begged.

"No. You know that's once it's dinner time it is too dark to play and it will soon be time for bed. Besides I need to talk to you about something." Anakin said.

Luke's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything bad. I swear I didn't." Luke said immediately worried.

"No it's not about you. This is about me. I need to tell you something." Anakin said in a soothing tone trying to calm his son down. The tone worked.

"Obi Wan is leaving in a few minutes for his next mission. He also has offered me a place on the Jedi council which means we would have to move to the Jedi temple. To help me make up my mind I'm going with him on his mission to see if I still have what it takes to be a Jedi. I already talked to Trista and she will watch you while I am gone. Once she gets here Obi Wan and I will go. So you won't see me in the morning. It will take about three days to complete the mission. Maybe four depending on the situation. But no more then that. Come give me and hug and kiss goodnight." Anakin said.

Luke was now very upset but he didn't let it show.

Luke jumped into his dad's lap and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Which Anakin returned.

"Now don't forget to listen to Trista. And remember to bathe every morning. I expect a good report when I get back. Now off to bed with you." Anakin said as he placed Luke on his feet and then gently turned him toward his room and swatted his bottom firmly in that direction. Luke ran to his room. And then listened as he heard Trista arrive and enter the house. And then he heard his dad and Obi Wan talking to her.

Luke gathered all his courage and slipped out the window. He knew where Obi Wan kept his ship when he came to visit.

Luke managed to open the door and close it again. He spotted a hatch in the floor where he could hide himself until it was too late for them to turn back. He shut the hatch and stayed quiet to listen.

Luke heard Obi Wan and his dad board the ship and His dad got in the pilot's seat. Luke looked around for something to hold on to but there was nothing. So he propped himself up against the wall and stayed there.

Anakin started the engine taking the controls and took off into space. It felt so good to have his light saber on him again. And to be wearing his Jedi gear. He hadn't worn either in 9 years.

Once in space Anakin started to retell his version of missions they had been on.

Luke listened to them talk about their missions for what seemed like forever. Then he realized he was getting tired and he feel asleep after hearing that it would take another 26 hours to get to their destination.

After nine hours of sleeping Luke woke up. And noticed the ship was quiet. Had they gone to sleep too? Could they sleep on missions? How was the ship flying if they were asleep? He wondered all this and more. But he figured it had auto pilot. Which according to his dad allowed the ship to fly while the pilot slept. The ship was flying itself? Cool! Luke thought.

He listened for another minute and then when he was sure that no one was around he climbed out of the hatch. And after looking around the bridge of the ship he figured he was safe.

Then he sat down in the pilot seat. His dad had taught him about flying. And Luke had even flown a ship before. But his dad had been with him and had made it very clear.

Luke was not allowed to fly without his dad supervising.

However his dad was asleep. And he didn't even know that Luke was on the ship.

He slowly took the auto pilot off. Then after again listening for noises Luke grabbed the pilot controls and began guiding the ship. But then he saw that he was heading away from the red dot on the map and that he needed to turn more to the left.

Luke turned the ship to the left but he was slightly afraid now. He didn't want to pilot the plan anymore.

Mainly because he saw another ship and that ship was scaring him. It was beeping at them.

What if it attacked them? Luke didn't know how to shot at them.

Daddy. Help. Luke thought in distress.

Suddenly there was a noise in the back of the ship as if someone had fallen out of their bed.

And only two minutes later his dad and Obi Wan ran into the room and stopped at what they saw.

Luke immediately got out of the pilot seat and backed away. Anakin got his senses back first and sat in the pilot seat again. Then he switched his course since the other ship was trying to ask them to move out of their way because their ship was too big and the other ship had broken breaks.

Which was what the beeping meant. That the breaks were broken on the other ship.

Obi Wan after reading Anakin's thought's went back to his bed.

Anakin had never been so scared or angry in his entire life.

His son had snuck onto the ship putting himself in danger and deliberately disobeying Anakin by leaving the house to sneak onto the ship.

His son had no idea how much danger he could get into now that he was with them.

Anakin gathered his thoughts together and also realized that the auto pilot was off and that Luke must have flown the plan. Another rule broken.

After turning the auto pilot back on Anakin turned his chair around by spinning it away from the controls.

Luke was now afraid because his dad was mad at him.

"Come. Here." Anakin commanded calmly.

Luke made his way slowly over to his dad who picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Luke. Listen to me. I am not mad at you. I am upset with you. I told you to go to bed. And even thoug I didn't tell you that you couldn't come you knew that I wanted you to stay home. If I had thought you needed to go I would have asked if you wanted to go. But I didn't ask you. Because you didn't need to come with me. It could be dangerous. And you also know that you are not allowed to fly without me to watch you. You are nine years old Luke. Nine year olds do not fly ships by themselves." Anakin scolded his son.

Luke gave him a confused look "But you said you flew in a race when you were young." Luke complained at him.

Anakin realized how hypocritical that last comment of his had been. Well the boy had a point. Except for one thing.

"Luke. That was different and you know it. That was to gain my freedom from being a slave. And that is not the point here. The point is that you have done several things that you knew I would not approve of before you did them. You knew I wanted you to stay home and yet you snuck on the ship to come with me. You then flew the ship without me there or even knowing you were on the ship." Anakin scolded again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to stay at home with Trista. She is boring and no fun at all. And I wanted to go with you. You always say you had a fun time on missions. Its not fair that I have to stay home with her while you get to go have fun." Luke whined.

"Why are you sorry Luke?" Anakin asked him curious to see if the child really was sorry.

"I'm sorry I stowed away on Ben's ship instead of going to bed?" Luke said in a questioning tone.

Unsure of what he should say. But he knew he wanted to get out of being in real trouble.

He knew he would be punished but maybe he could get his dad to punish him without his butt having to pay the price. There was other punishments. But spanking was the worst. And was kept for serious offenses. Was this a serious offense? Luke wondered.

"And?" Anakin pressed Luke for more answers.

"I'm sorry I flew the ship. And made it beep annoyingly." Luke said.

"Okay. First of all the ship was beeping to let us know that the other ship didn't have good breaks. And that we need to move out of their way. An experienced pilot would have known that. But your not an experienced pilot. Your not even a pilot. Which is why your not allowed to control the ship unless I'm there. That way I can take the controls if I need to. And second: I'm glad you know what it is that you did wrong. Maybe next time you will remember this and stop yourself the next time you find yourself about to disobey me. What do you think?" Anakin asked looking into Luke's eyes.

"I think I have learned my lesson and don't need to be punished." Luke said in a small voice.

Anakin smiled at that. "Nice try buddy...but you sealed your fate the second you climbed out your window. Didn't you." Anakin questioned him knowingly.

Luke bowed his head and said "Yes daddy. But do we really have to?" Luke pleaded one last time.

"You know the rules. You just chose to not follow them. So yes. I have to spank you." Anakin said though he hated it. It was the one part of fatherhood that he did not enjoy. Punishing his son when he was did something wrong was always hard to do. But Anakin knew he had to do and so he steeled himself for the job ahead of him.

He placed Luke on his feet in front of him and tugged the boy's pants and underwear to his knees which usually stopped Luke from kicking.

Anakin pulled the boy across his knee and began to spank him with his right hand.

After only ten spanks Luke had tears in his eyes.

Anakin covered Luke's bottom in another round of spanks before moving to the boy's sit spot which quickly turned deep red like the rest of Luke's bottom. When Anakin placed the boy back on his feet he was sobbing and radiating fire from the top of his bottom down to his sit spots. His bottom was fiery red and burning hot. And he was very sorry had had stepped outside his window all those hours ago.

Anakin placed the boy's pants back where they belonged and then he gathered the boy back to sit on his lap and cuddled him. Anakin kissed the teary check and worked on comforting the boy.

"Shh. It's alright now. Your forgiven. And this is over. You won't dwell on it anymore. You won't worry about anything else. You'll let me do the worrying. But from now until we return back home you are to do as I tell you no questions asked and no defiance or I swear I will spank you every time you do not listen. Are we perfectly clear Luke? Because you need to understand that this can be dangerous and so you need to do as I tell you for your own good." Anakin said giving the boy another tight hug.

"Yes daddy. I'll listen. I promise." Luke said honestly meaning it.

"Very well. Now I need some more sleep. You have worn me out." Anakin said with a chuckle.

Luke glared at him though his still teary eyes. Not appreciating his dad's sense of humor at the moment/

Luke got up to follow his dad back to his bed. He realized there was several beds. And Luke laid stomach down. He would have rubbed his bottom but he knew better. And his dad would see it. His dad always said that if he did the crime he could do that time. That meant he had to deal with his burning bottom until it went away on it's own. He wasn't allowed to rub the sting away. And he wasn't about to risk rubbing just for his father to catch him and spank him again.

Well at least he was part of the mission now. Maybe he would have some fun now.

But he really really hoped he wouldn't get spanked again.

But then they didn't say he took after his father because of his looks.

His dad didn't always follow the rules either. He was living proof of that.

A Jedi was not suppose to get married. And yet not only had his dad got married but he had had a kid too.

And Luke was like his dad. When he did something he wasn't suppose to he went all out. Mainly because he knew he was sunk anyway and so he might as well have fun while he could.

So Luke wasn't too sure that he wouldn't get spanked again.

It was more likely that he would be spanked again.

To be continued...


End file.
